1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging devices, and particularly, to a portable charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
A person may have many different electronic devices (e.g., notebook computers and mobile phones) each with its own unique charging device. Because the different charging devices are not cross compatible, they must all be brought along on trips, which is inconvenient. What is more, during trips a power source will not always be conveniently at hand and so the electronic devices may run out of power and be useless for periods of time until a user arrives somewhere with available power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable charging device which can overcome the limitations described.